Ya Learn Something New Everyday
by this.is.eB
Summary: Kaoru's entering the Academy, and he brings more than just a handful of surprises with him. Who knew Negi had yet another strange person, joining an already strange enough class? Note, this takes place in the beginning of book 7 of the Mahou Sensei Negima
1. NewWhat?

Ya Learn Something New Everyday

AN:Please note! I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS THAT WERE NOT CREATED BY ME, NOR DO I OWN THE IDEA OF MAHORA ACADEMY, ETC. You get the idea. Review please, I'd be happy to know what you all think. This idea's been in my head for awhile, but when I signed up here, I just had to write it.

CHAP-1:New...What?

His shoes walking on the sidewalk were the only sound that Kaoru heard on his way to the Mahora Academy. The early morning sun peeked over the houses and trees behind him and revealed his moving shadow, taking the exact same steps Kaoru did. Kaoru looked at his shadow, wondering if he could do something with it, have some fun perhaps. But it would be in the wide open space, where anyone could see him. That would be bad. Not too bad, but something you don't want.

He ran his free hand through his dark, blood red hair, which was one of his best visual features. The black jacket he was wearing only made him hotter than he already was, it was the only not "punk" clothing he had. His pants were usually the same, baggy, khaki-colored, sometimes black or a dark green.

Kaoru wanted to look nice for his new class. A first impression was usually what people used to judge you. _Wonder how Negi's been._ Kaoru chuckled slightly at the thought of a 10-year old teaching a class. But it was true, his old friend really was teaching a class.

Before he knew it, Kaoru was standing in front of the grand gates of the entrance to Mahora Academy. Judging by the size of the gate, he could tell this school was…extraordinary. Kaoru stood there in front of the gate looking at the tall, dark shadows beyond him. Lost in thought about the day ahead, the gates opened before him. He wasn't surprised.

Kaoru took only three steps inside the academy and let out a faint grumble, he was disappointed about how large and long this academy must be. _Could just sneak through some shadow…_ But he might be seen, which should be avoided when necessary. Instead, Kaoru closed his eyes and turned his face to the pavement. His mind traveled. An unseen spirit-looking like figure rose from his solid body, and flew over the school grounds. The solid body stayed in that same position, unable to move unless the figure came back. The ghostly figure scanned the grounds, looking for the dean's office. After minutes of soaring freely, a distinct building was found. Kaoru guessed that was the office. The figure returned, and Kaoru ran faster than anyone else could have imagined.

_Knock, Knock, Knock_ "Ah, come in, come in." The headmaster replied with his soft voice.

"Looks like I've reached the right place." Kaoru said, opening the large double doors. Kaoru pulled a yellow folder out of his pack, and placed it in front of the headmaster. The old man took it and reviewed its contents. Kaoru waited paitently for him to look up, and say something.

"So, whose class would you like to observe?" The headmaster asked, putting down the folder.

Kaoru smirked, a playful one, and answered "Class 3A, teacher: Negi Springfield."

"Good choice, m'dear boy. You'll discover a lot from that class." He responded as he handed the boy his folder. Which was labeled: STUDENT TEACHER: KAORU NASURO

And with that, Kaoru left to enter his new class.

AN:Well, That's my very first chapter of my very first story. Hope it encouraged you to read more :)

Please review! It helps a lot and it'll make me happy.


	2. Hello

AN: Hope you like this one! DISCLAIMER: I do not own Negima! Period. I just own Kaoru Nasuro, who is a character I created. And all the other characters I will create in the near future, if people read my story, that is.

* * *

The new student teacher decided to be a little late today…He wandered the school grounds for about half an hour. Not too soon, rushing trains came, and unloaded all the girls into the girls district. _Oh crap! This is an all-girls district!?_ Kaoru stumbled a little as he stepped back. He didn't even know where he was; he looked around and quickly staggered up to run to wherever his class was. Running in a random direction, the herd of female students rushed to the buildings. Kaoru quickly got out of the way, and calmed down, incase any of the girls were his new students. He didn't wanna look like a scared old man who's afraid of girls. Instead, he leaned coolly on the tree he was nearest too, and read a map he picked up somewhere.

"Hey! Do you need help?" A girl with dark brown long hair, and roller skates asked. Along beside her was a not-so-tall, not-so-short girl with very large, orange pigtails, along with bells holding them up. Yet another girl was behind them! A Chinese-looking girl, with yellow short hair and short pigtails. Catching up behind them was another kid. But, only a boy, and much shorter. Ten-years old perhaps. With a long, wooden staff on his back. Kaoru immediately identified him as Negi, Kaoru's old childhood friend (Well, when Negi was a kid. Kaoru was maybe 14.) He smirked at Negi, hoping he would pick up something about his familiar looks, but unfortunately he didn't, Negi was busy catching his breath.

"Huh? Oh! Um, yeah, where's the middle school building?" Kaoru asked, trying not to sound like some weirdo who's lost. The orange-haired pointed to the building in front of them.

"Right there…." She said, in an it's-so-obvious-it-makes-you-look-stupid tone. The nice, brown-haired girl shot the rude one a tiny glare. One that meant 'Be nice to the new guy! He's pretty cool.' The nice girl looked up at Kaoru and smiled nicely. Kaoru grinned back. She blushed just a tad.

"We oughta go, Konoka. We can't be late for the new student teacher, can we?" Said the orange girl to the nice one. _Hmmm…So these young ladies are gonna be in my class? Interesting…Something doesn't seem….normal about these three. _Negi and the three girls ran into the building. Kaoru stayed behind, to show up late, as he planned.

"D'ya think that cute guy is our new student teacher?" Konoka asked rather curiously, almost as if she wanted Kaoru to be. Asuna, Negi, and Ku Fei were packing their things into their small, square lockers. Asuna replied "I dunno, and I don't really care. I'd much rather have Takahata-sensei back as our teacher." _Of course, _Negi thought. He had replaced Asuna's favorite teacher, whom she loved, Takahata-sensei. Negi and he were close friends, believe it or not. But that's something else. The bell rang, and the four were practically dashing through the halls to get to class. They slammed opened the sliding door. Negi sweatdropped as the entire class leapt into their seats, waiting for the lesson to begin with their cute, tiny teacher. They began their daily morning routine.

Ahem "As all of you should know, our student teacher will be arriving today. I guess he (or she) will be here a little late. Let us begin the lesson, shall we? Turn to pages 138 in your books, and read chapter 3. Then pick a partner to work on with for the section review questions." Negi explained.

After 10 minutes of studying, and working, the sliding door opened slowly. Kaoru appeared in the doorway. His pack slung over his shoulder. He walked into the silenced classroom; all the girls were staring at him. Kaoru slipped the yellow folder onto Negi's desk and grinned a rather big one.

Negi had to only glance at the name to know who it was. His eyes dashed back and forth between the name and the 18-year old man in front of him. Negi opened his mouth many times to say something. But closed it to think about things. Every single girl stopped what they were doing, and just kept looking, goggling, and staring at the student teacher. Asuna kept glancing at Negi, after taking a good look at Kaoru.

"K-K-Kao…ru? I-It's really…you? I-I-I mean, welcome to class…3A.." Negi kept stammering, unable to believe this. Kaoru's smile was now showing his white, straight, almost perfect teeth.

He chuckled, and answered "Nice to see you again, Negi-kun." The students', excluding Evangeline, who was glaring at Kaoru for some reason, jaws dropped. The child-teacher laughed and greeted Kaoru with a knuckle-to-knuckle pound. Something Negi loved to do with Kaoru as a 5-year old._ What's with Negi-kun today? _Many of the students thought. Konoka blushed, as the guy they met earlier, who she thought was rather…good looking, was their student teacher! Just as she wanted. Setsuna, Kaede, and other cautious warriors in the class, were nothing but suspicious about Kaoru. Some kind of unknown energy kept on flowing around him, almost like a distinct body odor.

"Class, please meet, your new student teacher, Kaoru Nasuro." Negi announced proudly.

* * *

AN: Sigh A long chapter today! I doubt anyone has read the first chapter when I wrote this TT but I just wanted something to write. So I wrote chapter two :D Enjoy :) As usual, try to review! 


End file.
